poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Wishology (Full Movie)/Transcript
Here's remake version from Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie). Prologue (The movie Beginnings, at Patchy's House) * Potty: Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet * Patchy the Pirate: 'WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? * '''Potty: They're here to see the latest Pooh's Adventure film. Brawk! * Patchy the Pirate: But I haven't got his latest film, because I... well, I lost it! to cry * Children: off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! * Patchy: But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about Winnie the Pooh. * Voice: Remembering, Winnie the Pooh! (A music video plays with Pooh) * Audience: clapping * Patchy the Pirate: I don't believe I lost his latest adventure film. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything. * '''Potty:' What about your leg? * Patchy the Pirate: Well, yeah, but... * Potty: And your eye. * Patchy the Pirate: Well, the eye, I... * Potty: And your hand. * Patchy the Pirate: And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where Pooh's latest film is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over * Potty: What is it? Brawk! * Patchy the Pirate: '''Hey... it's a map! It's a map to lost Pooh's latest adventure film I lost! * '''Potty: It's a dream come true! * Patchy the Pirate: '''giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions as a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty * '''Potty: Brawk! * Patchy the Pirate: ''[an elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting] Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house * '''Mrs. Johnson:' Would you boys like some cookies? * Patchy: Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. walking * Mrs. Johnson: Okay, don't catch a cold. * Patchy the Pirate: Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Pooh Bear. Only for Pooh Bear!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! Whoa!!! up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this film! laughs Dig it, get it?some more * Potty: in the sand You stink! * Patchy the Pirate: And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. * Potty: Brawk! * Patchy the Pirate: the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! * Potty: an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on * Patchy the Pirate: the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. More Pooh's Adventures. eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! * '''Potty:' Brawk! Pipe down! (They show some SpongeBob's walk, and when that ends a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment) * Patchy the Pirate: That's it? That's ''his latest Adventure film? THAT WAS JUST SPONGEBOB'S WALK CYCLES!!! * '''Potty:' What a rip! * Patchy the Pirate: Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears POOH BEAR BETRAYED US! cries I'm sorry when I love his dumb adventures series in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my Pooh Bear's stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying * Potty: Sheesh, what a hothead! * Announcer: TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words And now, for the real Pooh's next adventure film. * Potty: Patchy, come back! There's more! * Patchy the Pirate: Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. (The opening credits roll, and after that, at the 100 Acre Wood, where Pooh and his friends [Along with The Justice Acre Wood Brood (excluding Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) and The 100 Acre Avatar League] are waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They should be here. * -Don't worry Rabbit, Olive and Zhane are getting them right now. * Zazu: Well good thing we have a Genius kid and a Power Ranger on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Otis: Sure you would, Zazu. * Korra: That's what you said last time. * -And the time before that. * -And the time before that. * -And the time before-- * Zazu: Ok guys, I get the picture. * Eeyore: So anyway, where’s Olive and the DigiDestined now? * -They should've been here by now. * Dizzy: Hold it, fellas. Look, look what's coming our way. (Then, Olive, Zhane, Tai, and his friends had also arrived) * Zhane: Hey, over here! * Olive Doyle: Hi, everyone. We're back! * Rabbit: It’s about time, what took you all so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you ever guess? * Tigger: It's the thought that counts, Izzy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listens to any of us until Olive and Zhane showed up. * Olive Doyle: And it’s a good thing that me and Zhane to help me to wake him up. * Zhane: '''It's the thought that counts. * '''Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi, and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without us, sorry we're late. * Winnie the Pooh: It's fine, Sora. But where’s Mimi? * Rabbit: She’s probably shopping in some mall or something. * Leni: The mall? I should have gone with her. * Lori: Maybe another time Leni. * Leni: Ok. * Lincoln: Wait, there's Mimi now. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for another visit at Dimmsdale with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us for this mission, ???. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Abby: Hold It! We can't just leave yet, Tai. * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Abby? We’re ready to go visit Timmy at Dimsidale. * Abby: I know we are Tai but are we missing someone else? * Zazu: Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Olive Doyle: I know, what's taking them so long? I mean it doesn't take them that long to get here. * -Maybe they took a wrong turn again. * -Yeah, they always show at the last minute. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Ash. * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Spongebob, Bugs, Thomas, Alex, Tino, Twilight, Tommy and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, let’s get the show on the… * Familiar Voice (VO): STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. (???) * - * - * - * - * - (Then they see Shaggy and Scooby scream and crash land on the ground) * Shaggy Rogers: (pop out of the leaves) I guess us chickens can fly after all. * Fred Jones: Yeah, they just don't know how to land. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (??????) * Timon: Timber!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet look doesn't look so bad. Up, Pumba. The left, no the other left. (Pumba drag the log to the dam) You're a genius! * - * * * * * * * * * * * (Meanwhile, Bowser Koopa is east dropping on our heroes, and at the Castle Koopa) * Bowser Koopa: Attention my friends, it appears that Pooh and his lackeys are heading to Dimmsdale. * Azula: Really? * Bowser Jr: Timmy Turner, huh? * Dr. Facilier: '''That's right. * '''Lord Zedd: '''Looks like the Pixies were telling the truth after all. * '''Scar: I see. * Negaduck: How interesting. * Joker: Interesting indeed. * Megan: 'Yeah, It was quite shocking. *'Adagio Dazzle: I agree. *- *- *- *- *- *'Red Psycho Ranger:' Let me handle them, Lord Bowser! I will capture the turner myself! * Black Psycho Ranger: No! Lord Bowser, let me do it! * Red Psycho Ranger: No, I'm the strongest- * The Liquidator: Hold! I should be the one who will bring this kid here. * Quackerjack: No, I'll get him. * Megavolt: Get real, chuckles. I should be the one who-- * Vicky: Get lost, twerps! I shall do this job because of I'm-- * Lord Draganaus: Both of you shut up and stop fighting! Or my Salamence is gonna-- * Adagio Dazzle: No, I always capture them, because I want Tino to be with me for-- * Plankton: Oh enough with your love fantasy already. * Adagio Dazzle: What did you say?!?! * Badalf the Wicked Wizard: Still obsessed with that kid. Ha. That's pathetic. Even for you, Adagio. * - * - * Two-Face: Nobody gonna to catch the those heroes, but me! * Dr. Faciler: No! Harvey, I'm the one who shall-- * Bowser Koopa: SILENCE!!!! I believe I already have a plan in mind. * Mistress Nine: And so may I ask what is your plan, my dear husband? * Bowser Koopa: It's quite simple, ???????????????? * Negaduck: '''Looks like you just read our minds, Bowser. * '''Kyoko Kudo: I like the sound of that. *-I agree. * Harley Quinn: '''Do tell! * -But it's no use. Every time we tried something new, we always get defeated by those heroes and their little pals. * - * - * '''Dr. Facilier: Very True. And besides, I almost took over the world for Bowser if it weren't for that meddling clown. * -And let's not forget that new baby that was born. * -Don't remind me. * Bushroot: They gotta a good point, though. Every time we capture or trap them, they always escape it. * Negaduck: Listen, I believe Bowser knows a way to how to capture them this time! * Bowser Koopa: Indeed Negaduck, and this time, it can't not and will not fail. I have discovered an ancient weapon of ultimate power that has been searching for that fool for a specific reason. * -Not to mention it's a vast army that was found with it. * -(In Chase Young's voice) That power could be dangerous in the wrong hands. * -(in Wuya's voice) Our hands * -Exactly my point. * Bowser Koopa: And that's not all, I have a special new person which is my new partner is coming to join us on later. * -But who is this person, my lord? * Bowser Koopa: Well that me and my son to know, and you all gonna find out. Right, my son? * Bowser Jr.: *'Adagio Dazzle:' And once we encounter them, we'll capture Winnie the Pooh and his friends, and Tino will belong to the Dazzlings. *'Sonata Dusk:' Then we can get lunch, after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! *'Adagio Dazzle:' Just follow his lead. *'Aria Blaze:' Or my lead. *'Adagio Dazzle:' His lead! *'Bowser Koopa:' So get ready everyone. For today, we will finally capture the bear and finally conquer this world! *'Bowser Jr.:' Papa means business this time. *'Kurumi Tokisaki:' Of course he is. He's your dad after all. *'Lord Draganaus:' Besides, they won't stand in our way for long. One day soon, I'll pick my teeth, with the wishbones of those worthless heroes. (chuckles evilly) Oooh. Watch me. *'Bowser Koopa:' And in the meantime, we'll let our new dark friend will do some fun for a while. (The scene fades) Timmy's Trilogy Wishes (The movie start when Timmy is doing his trilogy wishes) * Timmy Turner: I'm the one. (He does amazing stunts) * Denzel Crocker: He's the one. (Crocker follow him, starting the shut Timmy) * Denzel Crocker: There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. * Denzel Crocker (1# clone): There's no escaping, Mr. Turner. * Denzel Crocker (2# clone): I already said that. * Denzel Crocker: No, I said. * Denzel Crocker (1# clone): Are we gorgeous or what? * Denzel Crockers: '''There's no escaping the world's most gorgeous army, Mr. Turner (Timmy jumping in fin air, and going around three times) * '''Timmy Turner: Uh, we're still spinning. (And Timmy fell down and hit a car) Yes! Nobody defeats Teo, master of the martial arts. Ha Ha! Hoo Hoo! (They start shouting Timmy, again) * Timmy Turner: Ooh. (He start running, in slow monaching, and cut with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) * Cosmo: All right, Timmy! You may always be chosen last at school for kickball or as lab partner. * Wanda: But in your Trilogy wishes, you're always the chosen one. (Back with Timmy, and they stopped at a restaurant, and Mr. crocker add more clones of him) * Timmy Turner: Hey, you guys look hungry. You want sweet-and-sour pork or... (he hit them with his power) Kapow! * Denzel Crockers: '''No, thanks. we're allergic to MSG. (they got hit, and he clone more of him, Timmy runs away from then) * '''Wanda: Timmy, get the ring. Get the ring! (Timmy say Telephone poll and answer it) * Timmy Turner: Get me a new Trilogy wish. This one's not fun anymore. * Denzel Crockers: '''What? We're totally fun. 'Cause fun starts with "F." (They throw Fs at him and going into the next trilogy wish) * '''Timmy Turner: Cool. I'm in middle-earth. (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof comes in) * Wanda: Here you go, chosen one. One ring to rule them all. * Timmy Turner: that's a teething ring. * Wanda: Oh, sorry. Poof's teething. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, I know. (Timmy give teething ring to Poof) * Wanda: Here you go, One ring to rule-- * Timmy Turner: This is an onion ring! * Cosmo: Oh, that's mine. (he attack Timmy, and he rubing the onion ring in his head) Precious... and delicious. * Wanda: Oh, I know I've got that freaky ring somewhere. (She found it, from her hand) Oh, here it is. (She give the ring slowing, and they going to the volcano) * Wanda: Only the chosen on can take this ring and drop it into the fire of Dark Mount Gloom. (She toke a bit) * Timmy Turner: What? Are you telling me this mountain is chocolate? * Wanda: Dark Chocolate. What? Can't I have some fun on these wishes? (They made it to the top, they go blow away from the wind) * Cosmo: Timmy, throw the ring in the lava! (Timmy walks to the lava and throw the ring in it, and the wind the sun comes up) * Timmy Turner: That anti-climatic. Seriously, how about we have a little bit more action in my next chosen one mega action trilogy wish? * Wanda: You got it. (They've going Timmy's third trilogy wish) * Timmy Turner: WHOO HOO! I'm chosen one magic wizard boy Timmy Totter, and I'm playing Pooferscoop. * Cosmo: Timmy Totter? I prefer tater totters. (He hit that building) Ah! (Wanda toke a bit on her broomstick) * Wanda: Oh, you've got to try this pretzel broomstick. * Timmy Turner: That does it. I'm not making any more wishes before breakfast. (Timmy got zapped) * Wanda: Oh, No! It's the ultimate bad, nasty wizard, Moldywart. * Vicky: It's not Moldy, but it is indeed a wart. (Laughing) (She start to zapped him, again, Timmy running away, he hid on that building) * Cosmo: Timmy, before you get destroyed, can you wish me up some ketchup for the tots? (Than Vicky zapped the building throw and her head pops out throw that hole) * Vicky: Ha Ha! Here's Moldy. (Timmy start running again, and Jorgen comes in) * Jorgen: TURNER! (He did arid of Vicky) * Jorgen: STOP! * Timmy Turner: Cool, Jorgen got rid of Moldywart, and now We can scoop the poof. (They start chasing Poof, again. Then Jorgen give rid of Cosmo and Wanda. Then finally Timmy got it) * Timmy Turner: Yes! (The Jorgen give rid of Poof, too) Poof? Have, what gives? We're playing a game here! * Jorgen: The Fun times are over. This is not a game. Remain the shadows. Do not speak your name! * Timmy Turner: Uh, you're freaking me out here, dude. (And Jorgen send Timmy falling) * Timmy Turner: '''(Screaming) (And he landed at his house) * '''Timmy Turner: '''Whoa, a trilogy wish with a twist ending. I'll wish up another sequel after school: The Chosen One 4: Jorgen's a Jerk. Cosmo? Wanda? Poof? * - * - * - (Then someone's stomach growled) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - (They went inside Timmy's House and went to the Kickten) * '''Timmy Turner: Hay, dad, mom. Can I get some cereal? Something crunchy that's bad for me? Preferably with a toy with the box? * Mr. Turner: Eh, honey, why is a buck-tooth street urchin with a pink hat calling us mom and dad, and his friends doing here and asking for food? * Timmy Turner: Um, 'cause I'm your son? ??? ??? ??? ??? * Princess Nella: So guys, can you tell us about The clone of Sunset Shimmer? * Garret: Yeah, since when the last time you faced her? * Human Rainbow Dash: We were with Ozzy and Drix in the City of Frank. * Human Rarity: Which she was working for Thrax. * Sue: '''That explains, that evil clone was working with him. * '''Twilight Sparkle: And believe us, it's a not a really pretty picture. (A flashback starts) * Thrax: Now all of this is going down tonight so I want everyone to be prepared! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: And tonight, one of you germs have given me my true love, Tino. * Osmosis Jones: Tonight?! "Uh can we do it next week? Me and Malca got tickets to Wrestlemania." * Thrax: You see this? This little DNA beed comes from a little girl in Riverside California. Didn't like to wash her hands. Took me three whole weeks. And this one. Nicest lady in Detroit moat-time. Six days flat. And there's this old guy in Phillie. I've killed him in 72 hours. Yeah, I'm better as go along baby, but the problem is I've never set a record! Until my man, Frank that is and with Evil Sunset Shimmer's help, I'm gonna take him down within 48 hours. Get my own chapter in the medical books! * Evil Sunset Shimmer: And we can bring me, Tino. I want him all to myself. (The germs agreeing with the plan except for Ozzy and Tino) * Osmosis Jones: '''Excuse me? Excuse me? I've got one more question here. Is there anything that say a white blood cell and his friends can do to stop this evil plan? You know hypertherly speaking that is. (Thrax and Evil Sunset Shimmer walks toward Ozzy and Tino) * '''Thrax: And who are you? * Osmosis Jones: Who am I? Who am I? Uh? Bad-Booty-Shaking-Picking Noses. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: And who are you my handsome looking man? * Tino Tonitini: Who me? I'm am...uh?... the Tinonator. * Osmosis Jones: Yeah. That who we are. * Thrax: I've never heard of ya. * Osmosis Jones: That's because you just got here. But you don't any of these suckers when it comes to illing Bad-Booty-Shaking-Picking Noses stands above all the rest. (hits a hand shaped germ) * Germ #1: Oh that hurt. (hits Ozzy, revealing his and Tino's identity) * Germ #2: Hey! That ain't no germ! That's a cop! And that kid too! (The germs grab them) * Thrax: Well, look what we have here an officer of Frank finalist. * Evil Sunset Shimmer: And my true love, Tino Tonitini. I want him. Oh and Thrax, dispose that cop. * Thrax: With pleasure, Evil Sunset Shimmer. Somebody lay down a towel! It's gonna to be messy. (Then, the blast come through the wall) * Evil Sunset Shimmer: What the-?! * Drix: Attention germs, and evil clone, you are surrounded! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Surrounded! * Osmosis Jones: Yo, hammer. You can stop dancing. * Tino Tonitini: Yeah, you can cut it out, Drix. (Then, Drix stops dancing then, Ozzy gets himself and Tino free) * Osmosis Jones: What kept you? * Tino Tonitini: And what are you guys doing here?! * Noby: '''Making sure you save. And to kick the butt of course. * '''Marco Diaz: And it's time to bring the fight to time, right Big G? (Big G is laughing getting ready for a fight, as the little one is unfrozen as he sees Thrax and Sunset Shimmer, he freaks out and runs off. And the flashback ended) * Freddy: Whoa. That's awful. * Human Fluttershy: She wanted Tino to belong to her. And she still continues to do it until she accomplishes it. * Rabbit: Oh dear, mercy me. * Piglet: Oh dear, mercy me, too. * - ??? Heroes vs Villains/The Magic Smile * Timmy: Phew. One down. ??? to go. * Polar Bear: I have been waiting for you. * Timmy: '''A talking polar bear? You must be the guardian of the Ice Wand. What would I have to do to prove I'm the Chosen One? * '''Polar Bear: Are you the Chosen One? * Timmy: Yep. * Polar Bear: Eh, works for me, beaver boy. (clears his throat) "From outer moons to distant suns, the Ice Wand grows for the chosen one!" (Then Ice Wand just appear and Others just comes in) * Wanda: Timmy, you're okay. * Jorgen: And you guys found the final wand, which is really big, like my ears. I just heard a fly break wind in Africa. (Jorgen now had small ears) * Turbo Thunder: Quick, Timmy, clap twice so the Ice Wand, can join the wands of fire and wind. and Destory the Darkness. And defeat the Villains. * Timmy: No. * - * - * Jorgen: No?! What do you mean no?! You heard Turbo Thunder, * Timmy Turner: But it's not attacking. In ancient times, did the Darkness attack Fairy World, or were fairies so scared, when they saw it, they panicked and attacked first? * - * - *'Dr. Facilier:' (Rainbow Dash Grabs the talisman and take it away from him) Gasp (Then, Star smashes his talisman in pieces) *'Dr. Facilier:' No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my debt! as he sees the spirits Friends! *'Spirits:' ARE YOU READY?!! *'Dr. Facilier:' No! I’m not ready at all! In fact I’ve got lots of more plans! *'Spirits:' ARE YOU READY?!! *'Dr. Facilier:' This is just a…minor setback and a major operation…AAA!!!… Once I look for another spell we’ll be back in business! I still got that bear and his friends locked away… I just need a little more time. gasps No! Don’t please no! (get's grabbed in the leg) GAH!!! Just a little more time! I’d promised I’ll pay yawl back I promise! screams (The statue shuts it's mouth as the gravestone of Dr. Facilier appears.) Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Magmon47 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Remakes Category:Transcripts Remakes